Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by pastaaddict
Summary: Not Frozen. It's snowing! The Nations are stuck in a World Meeting and certain Nations would rather be having fun in the snow. Then Italy asks a question. One-shot for Christmas. Rated T for certain naughty words.


**Merry Christmas, Everybody! And it's my birthday today! Here's a little story I wrote for Christmas. The title is inspired by the song in Frozen (Duh!) but that's all!**

**I own neither Hetalia or Frozen!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Do you want to build a snowman?**_

World Meetings bring out the worst in the Nations.

They would start out calm but, inevitably, the bickering would start, the insults, the shouting and, eventually, the fighting. Germany would try to keep control but it would usually start with America proclaiming himself 'The Hero' while munching a hamburger and Britain would call him an idiot and lament on how cute he was when he was a child and how Britain had not raised him that way. France would try to grope Britain and bring down the wrath of the Brit on his head. Japan would refrain from speaking and get told to man up by Switzerland or get beaten with his Peace Prize. China would sigh and reflect on the immaturity of the Western Nations while Russia tried to become one with him, Belarus glaring at them while brandishing her knife and hissing in jealously.

Greece would sleep and dream of cats, Japan, or if it was a nightmare, Turkey. Spain would pull Romano's curl and Romano would head-butt him in the stomach. The Baltics would tremble and huddle in a corner as Russia 'kolkolkol'ed at another failed attempt to get China to be one with him and would begin tormenting Lithuania while Poland would threaten to make Warsaw Russia's capital if he did not stop. Prussia, despite not being a nation any more, would crash the meeting with his 'Awesomeness' and above it all, Italy would be heard shouting 'Pastaaaa!"

This meeting was particularly annoying because it was a few days before Christmas and snow was thick on the ground. Germany was trying to keep the meeting going but Italy kept running to the window and jumping up and down, excited by the endless white.

"Italy, sit down!" Germany ordered. "We have a lot to get through and I need you to pay attention." Italy gave the snow another longing look before returning to his seat.

Germany continued to talk about the economy but as Italy's eyes kept drifting back to the window, other eyes followed. America was seeing people playing in the snow in the park across from the building the World Meeting was being held in and felt he was missing out on the fun. Spain wanted to get Romano out into the snow, although he would protest at first but Spain knew he would love it. Prussia thought it would be awesome to ditch this unawesomely boring meeting in favour of snowy fun but how to bring it about?

Italy had that covered.

"Ve~ Germany!" he waved his hand. "Germany!" Germany sighed.

"Ja, Italy."

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Nein!"

"Please, Germany," Italy begged. "Build a snowman with me!"

"We have a meeting!"

"Ve~," Italy looked crestfallen.

"Come on, dude," America replied. "We're missing all the fun."

"America," Britain admonished. "You can play in the snow all you like after the meeting. This is important!"

"Thank you, Britain," Germany said, glad someone was backing him up.

"Unawesome, West," Prussia agreed with America. "Being stuck in here when there's all that out there. Come on, Italy. The Awesome Me will build a snowman with you."

"Yay!" Italy jumped up and he and Prussia left the conference room, followed by America saying, "Wait for me, guys!"

"We have a meeting!" Germany shouted at the closing door.

"Gits!" Britain huffed.

"Come on, Lithy," Poland said, grabbing Lithuania. "I'm, like, not missing out on the fun." And he dragged the Baltic Nation out the door. Russia put his arms around the two remaining Baltics.

"You two can come play in the snow with me," he said to the trembling Estonia and Latvia. "I'll help you. I'm Russian. I know everything about snow." And he dragged the two reluctant nations out of the door, followed by a stalking Belarus.

"Schiebe!" Germany cursed as Liechtenstein dragged Switzerland out to join the others.

Spain began pulling Romano out of his seat.

"Come on, Romano," he begged. "You know you'll love it."

"Do what you like, Tomato Bastard," Romano replied. "I'm staying here where it's warm." But he was yanked out of his chair and out the door, cursing all the way.

The only ones left in the conference room were Germany, England, Japan, France, Greece and China. They seemed to be miffed at the interruption of the meeting but there was a gleam of longing in their eyes. Germany sighed.

"Meeting adjourned," he said, conceding defeat and everyone went to get their coats.

Except Greece. He was busy, dreaming of cats. And Japan.

* * *

><p>The park was full of bundled-up nations and snow effigies. It started with snowmen and soon move on to more elaborate creations.<p>

America built a life-size snow statue of Captain America and stood behind it shouting 'I'm the Hero' whenever anyone passed. Prussia somehow built a five meter high effigy of Gilbird and proclaimed that only he could do so because of how awesome he was, Gilbird tweeting, excitedly. Italy built a plate of pasta with a folk that broke all the Laws of Physics and Gravity.

Poland had Lithuania helping him build a snow pony and was looking for a way to make it pink.

Liechtenstein was making cute little snow animals while Switzerland built a defensive wall around her and aimed his rifle over it. After a little resistance on Romano's part, he and Spain built the world's biggest (and probably only) snow tomato. England created a giant snow flying bunny and used magic to turn it green which pleased the real Flying Mint Bunny no end and Poland enlisted his help with his pink pony. China made an Hello Kitty snowman while Japan made mochis of everyone. France built a model of the Eiffel Tower and annoyed Prussia by building it taller than his Gilbird.

But he forgave him enough for the BBT to get together to build an enormous ~_**censored~ **_which Switzerland promptly shot to pieces before Liechtenstein could see it.

Germany built snow effigies of his dogs and Italy joined him and made a Pookie cat snow statue next to the ones of Germany's German Shepherds.

But nobody realised what Russia, Belarus and the two remaining Baltics States were doing. Lithuania had been saved by Poland but Estonia and Latvia had been strong-armed into helping Russia. When the other nations looked up, they found themselves surrounded by an twelve foot high wall and Russia stood by it with his trademark creepy, childlike smile on his face.

"Now everyone can be one with Russia, da?" he said.

Prussia and Germany went berserk and immediately attacked the wall with whatever they could lay their hands on.

"The Hero's here in the name of Freedom," America announced and joined in the breaking down of the wall. Britain entered the fray, after all he was the former Great British Empire and he would not be contained. Italy called out encouragement to Germany and Spain and France joined Prussia and the BTT were causing some major destruction.

Russia was not going to take that lying down and after 'encouraging' Estonia and Latvia, a new Cold War began as snowballs began flying around, Belarus needing no encouragement at all. But soon the lines between friend and foe became blurred as France stuck a snowball down Britain's back and Britain responded by trying to plant France's face in a snow drift. America and Russia squared off against each other and were inflicting mutual annihilation as they threw snowballs at the same time and hit each other at the same time.

Prussia did not seem to aim at anyone in particular, in fact the only ones that seemed to be safe from his deadly aim were France and Spain. Romano took fiendish pleasure at throwing a snowball at Germany's head and scoring a direct hit. Not so pleasurable was the snowball Prussia hit Romano with.

"Okay, Other Potato Bastard," he said, gearing himself for battle. "There's a ninety percent chance of a sh*t storm and it's heading your way." Thus a snowball war between South Italy and the former Nation of Prussia began. Romano lobbed a few balls in Spain's direction as well for being friends with the white-haired idiot. North Italy jumped behind Switzerland's wall and waved a white flag while Switzerland threatened to shoot him.

Japan contemplated joining Germany's side while he sat beside China who watched the others with disapproval.

"Western nations are so immature, aru," he commented but then Germany knocked into China's snow effigy and knocked it over.

"MY HELLO KITTY!" he shrieked with anger and went to join Russia. Japan joined Germany to balance things out. For a full half hour it was flying snowballs and flying insults with Gilbird and Flying Mint Bunny weaving in and out of them but eventually it gave way to playful and mischievous fun and, at the end, everyone came out of it exhausted but happy.

Yes, the meeting had ended in fighting, as usual, but a good time was had by all.

Except Greece who was still snoozing away in the conference room.

A Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!

**When we get lots of snow, people start getting creative with building things with it. Someone even built an enormous_ ~censored~_** **and no one knocked it down despite it being in a car park so it was there for quite a while. That gave me the idea for this story (the creations, not the _~censored~_).**

**The Berlin Wall was twelve feet high which explains why Germany and Prussia went nuts when they saw Russia's snow wall and I needed a catalyst for a snowball fight. Because, of course, it's not a World Meeting without a fight.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
